


Rome Empire

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Regalos para el grupo Fanfics stony, winteriron, stucky, thorki etc [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Polyamory, stuckony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Un futuro emperador, dos generales.Un omega, dos Alfas.





	Rome Empire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odalis Vazquez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Odalis+Vazquez).



> Este es uno de los 16 regalos, prometidos en un grupo de Facebook.  
> A petición de Odalis Vazquez: Stuckony-Omegaverse-Mpreg
> 
> Sé que tiene muchas inconsistencias e incongruencias, respecto al concepto histórico, pero este fue elegido solo para ambientación, es pura fantasía.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

                                          

 

**_180 D.C. Roma, triunfo contra las tribus germánicas y los pictos._ **

****

Las calles de Roma, la capital del imperio, eran ruidosas como siempre, llenas de bullicio, y en esa particular ocasión, se vestían de fiesta, por la victoria de su poderoso ejército, contras las restantes tribus de los pictos y la resistencia germánica.

 

El hijo del Emperador Howard, con ayuda de sus poderosos generales, habían extendido más el basto dominio, y llevado la gloria a casa.

 

Entre las calles, ahora llenas de modernidad -para la época- desfilaba el ejército entre vítores y aplausos. Escoltando la carroza, dónde descansaban el próximo emperador y sus más allegados generales.

 

La mayoría del ruido, se concentraba en la calle central, mientras las más angostas, cercanas a las orillas, se encontraban casi desiertas, pues la fiesta era en el centro, y se decía que las celebraciones serían durante días.

 

Tres jinetes avanzaban con lentitud en dirección al palacio, con enormes capuchas, que cubrían sus rostros, que quedaban en penumbras, ayudados por el ocaso que estaba cerca. Su paso era sereno y tranquilo, cuando fueron detenidos por unos guardias que hacían sus rondines al exterior de la maravillosa construcción, que era el palacio hogar del emperador.

 

—Alto allí—Las lanzas detuvieron a los caballos, que levantaron un poco las patas, haciendo retroceder a los jinetes—Identifíquense.

 

—El emperador ha decretado que ya no hay porque identificarse en Roma, sólo a su entrada. —Espetó uno, que sostenía las riendas de un corcel blanco.

 

—No para los ciudadanos romanos. ¿Por qué ustedes… señores, no están en la celebración?

 

—No somos mucho de grandes celebraciones—Contestó otro, que se apoyaba con cierta seguridad en su caballo negro.

 

—Soldados, las declaraciones del futuro emperador, Anthony, ha marcado que esto es un hostigamiento hostil. Así que en base a eso, les pido que nos deje seguir nuestro camino. —Pronunció el tercero, yendo en un corcel café.

 

—Mis más sinceras disculpas mi señor—Espetó el líder de los guardias sarcástico. —Pero estoy seguro que esconden algo—Acusó. —Además “Anthony” no es más que un Omega, engreído, hijo de una cualquiera, hijo de una extrajera, igual que ustedes… sé que no son romanos.

 

—Tienes razón—El del corcel blanco se quitó la capucha—Soy el Coronel Steve, de las tierras del este, mitad sajón.

 

—Coronel James—El del corcel negro retiró su capa—mitad britano.

 

—Es bueno saber que los romanos tienen esa opinión de mi—El último retiró las prendas de su rostro—Soy mitad… bueno, ya sabe quien es mi madre.

 

Los rostros de los soldados enseguida bajaron al suelo, con un genuino miedo. Al estar frente al poderoso líder del ejército de Roma, Anthony, y sus coroneles de leyenda.

 

—Sí, eso pensé—Se rió Tony—Piden que abran el paso. —El líder de los soldados asintió y ordenó a sus chicos montar un perímetro, por donde los tres empezaron a galopar a un ritmo esta vez más apresurado.

 

\-------

 

El emperador Howard IV, esperaba a su hijo en la plaza, para darle el recibimiento y las condecoraciones del pueblo de Roma, sin embargo, cuando la carroza se abrió, lo único que descendió de esta, fue su mejor amigo, un senador de mejillas sonrosadas, y sonrisa afable, que saludó divertido.

 

—María,  ¿Dónde está tu hijo?

 

La mujer abrió y luego cerró la boca conteniendo una pequeña risa, sabiendo que dónde estuviera su pequeño, estaba más que bien cuidado.

 

\---

 

En este punto, es importante señalar, que las madres pocas veces se equivocan, y está, no fue una de esas pocas veces.

 

Se suponía que habían evitado el ajetreado desfile, el estrés y el calor de la carosa, el cansancio de los saludos ceremoniales, y el tiempo de pie, aceptando los regalos, para que Tony estuviera calmado. Porque  al final de la batalla, y después de que los médicos revisarán a los heridos,  y a los generales, habían descubierto, que el bello líder Omega, llevaba un bebé en su interior.

 

Por  ello los médicos recomendaron que de allí en adelante descansará lo más posible, aunque sus Alfas no parecían estar tan  de acuerdo con las indicaciones.

 

Entre el mármol, las hermosas estatuas, la suave iluminación de velas, y las más caras y dulces sedas, lo que más se podía escuchar era la respiración agitada, los gemidos entre cortados, los gritos de placer de Anthony II.

 

La piel morena era plagada de mordidas y  chupetones, una de sus manos se perdía entre hebras obscuras como la noche, la otra entre doradas como el sol, su cuerpo estaba elevado de la suave cama de plumas, apresado entre dos feroces cuerpos, que le reclamaban como suyo.

 

Steve mordisqueaba su cuello, delineando las marcas con su lengua, mientras que James, el general britano, mordisqueaba su pecho, tirando entre sus dientes los sensibles pezones. No era la primera vez que Anthony sentía que lo iban a romper, había pasado tantas noches desenfrenadas entre esos poderosos brazos.

 

4 años atrás, al ganar la primera batalla de esa guerra que había parecido eterna, había invitado a los dos apuestos, y maravillosos generales a celebrar la victoria. Y vaya que la habían celebrado. Entre vino, y frutos frescos, entre risas y bromas, había terminado sometido entre ambos. Había dejado de ser el líder del más poderoso ejército del mundo. Para pasar a ser un Omega, cuyo cuerpo respondía sin chistar ante esos poderosos Alfas.

 

Justo cómo ahora, su cuerpo era lienzo para ambos, dónde admiraban las pinceladas del contrario, y dejaban las suyas al lado creando una verdadera obra de arte sobre la piel canela.

 

Las dos potentes erecciones luchaban por su lugar dentro del cuerpo, las manos del rubio mitad sajón se paseaban por la cintura, por el abdomen, presionando el miembro del futuro emperador, masturbándolo hasta hacerlo gimotear y sollozar. A su vez, las manos del britano, apretaban con fuerza el frondoso trasero, que subía y bajaba sobre los palpitantes sexos.

 

Anthony era un hombre masculino y hermoso, un combatiente acérrimo, con músculos firmes, que destacaban cuando montaba su enorme corcel café en las batallas, aunque claro, destacaba aún más cuando montaba a los dos machos que tenía por parejas destinadas.

 

Los generales compartían una característica en particular con su pareja, padres romanos, madres extrajeras, tenían lo mejor de los dos mundos, transformando en perfiles que parecían esculpidos, y un cuerpo que los dioses de antaño envidiarían.

 

Las uñas de Tony rasgaron parte de la piel del britano, uniéndose a las múltiples cicatrices de batallas, tanto en campo como en la cama, que ya había allí. Su orgasmo estaba cerca, y suplicó un beso a ambos. Primero Steve tomó su boca, en un arrebato apasionado, hasta que el futuro emperador le mordió la lengua, deseando alargar el contacto, que sus pulmones le pedían romper.

 

Después fue el turno de James, quien exploró aquella dulce boca a conciencia, teniendo que interrumpir esta, cuando el orgasmo consumió al moreno, deshaciéndose en temblores, llenando su propio abdomen de la espesa esencia masculina.

 

Aunque eso no detuvo a los soldados, quienes continuaron embistiendo el cuerpo, apresándolo entre sus brazos, disfrutando de los espasmos, que provocaban que sus miembros quedarán aún más justos, dentro del angosto pasaje.

 

Anthony sentía que todo le daba vueltas, era algo abrumador, todo era un cielo estrellado tras sus pupilas, las entre abrió,  viendo el más sexy beso entre sus hombres, y sonrió extasiado con ella. Sonriendo al recordar las veces que los había hecho tocarse según sus indicaciones, mientras él se masturbaba. En esos dulces recuerdos estaba, cuando una nueva ola de placer, le robó toda capacidad de pensamiento, al sentir la enorme cantidad de esperma llenando su cuerpo. Sabía que si no estuviera tomando aquel té preventivo, el que llevaba en el vientre ya sería al menos el cuarto o quinto hijo que les daría… pero aún tenían tiempo, y una nueva paz, que se habían ganado.

 

Cayó exhausto, siendo puesto con cuidado entre las almohadas de pluma de ganso, y las sabanas de mil hilos. Cuando salieron de él, cerró las piernas, le gustaba retener aquella sensación, tener aún el semen dentro, le hacía sonreír, pensando cómo esos dos hombres solo derramarían su semilla en su interior.

 

Recibió besos castos en mejillas y espaldas, quedando dormidos, con las piernas entrelazadas, con la respiración de Steve contra su nuca, con la de James contra su pecho, y un mar de brazos que creaban un agarre poderoso y lleno del más puro amor.

 

 

Fueron horas después, cuando después de un relajante baño, los tres se presentaron ante el emperador y la emperatriz. El emperador vociferaba por el desaire, mientras su mujer le miraba negando con la cabeza.

 

—Mi sol, yo pienso, que nuestro hijo, tiene algo importante que decirnos, y una razón aceptable, para no presentarse—La mujer paseó sus ojos a las espaldas de su hijo—Tú padre y yo nos enteramos, que habías encontrado a tu pareja, en el transcurso de la guerra, presumo que es uno de los dos generales a tus espaldas.

 

Anthony sonrió—El general Steve, de las tropas del este, tiene un temple que admirarías padre, una capacidad de liderazgo único, del que yo he aprendido.  El general James, de las tropas del sur, el más apasionado guerrero, que podrás conocer, admirable en combate, capaz de espantar el miedo y sacar el valor, de cada uno de sus hombres… ambos son míos, mis Alfas. —Su orgullo y autosuficiencia, les hizo cuestionarse a sus padres, si aquello se trataba de una broma o no.

 

Desde que Anhthony había sido declarado como Omega, había sido una preocupación, pero a base de grandes esfuerzos, y de grandes batallas, se había ganado el respeto de la mayoría del pueblo romano, y sus alrededores. Aunque siempre existía la preocupación, de con quien procrearía un heredero. Que fueran dos tan destacables generales, le daba paz, al corazón de los emperadores.

 

María sonrió, y se acercó a ambos soldados,  sus manos fueron a acariciar las mejillas de estos, y luego sus labios, dejaron amorosos besos en cada frente. —Bienvenidos a la familia, mis hijos queridos.

 

—Les dije que mi madre los amaría, tiene buenos gustos, aún sigo preguntándome porque eligió a mi padre.

 

—Anthony—Replicó Howard negando con la cabeza, bajando igualmente de su trono—Me alegra mucho conocerlos generales, ciertamente he escuchado de sus proezas, pero ya que mi hijo, se considera demasiado orgulloso, para darme una razón de porque faltar a la primera ceremonia, confió en que ustedes tengan la sensatez que a él le falta.

 

—Me aman padre, ¿Cuánta sensatez puedes esperar después de eso? —Bromeó el castaño.

 

—Es ciertamente complicado, su hijo, emperador—Empezó el mitad sajón—pero le aseguro que en este caso, hay una razón aceptable, para lo que ocurrió.

 

—Es verdad, en realidad, queremos destacar que fue nuestra idea, y no la de él, que faltara a la ceremonia—secundó James—en realidad, fueron órdenes del doctor.

 

—¿Estás enfermo? —Preguntó María con ligera angustia.

 

—Estoy mejor que nunca madre—Le prometió, llevando luego una mano a su vientre, para mirar directamente a Howard. —Padre, el heredero de Roma, ya viene en camino. —Proclamó, recibiendo enseguida los brazos amorosos de su madre, y aunque el emperador lo negaría por años, sus ojos se tornaron acuosos de felicidad, abrazando posteriormente al par de hombres que cuidarían a su hijo de ahora en adelante.

 

Las celebraciones duraron semanas, los festines, los eventos. El principal por supuesto, fue la boda de los tres héroes de Roma. Luego vino la noticia del bebé, era un nuevo comienzo del imperio.

 

El nacimiento de una nueva era, que se vio personificada 7 meses después, en un niño hermoso, un pequeño Alfa de cabello castaño con brillos rojizos y dorados, con ojos azules e intensos. Un niño que años más adelantes, fue conocido como el “joven lobo” en batalla, y el Emperador de la Justicia,  cuando ocupó el trono.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer. 
> 
> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
